A New Order, Chapter One
by Jedi Master Jarryn Winst
Summary: The newly formed Jedi order,a body of protectors of peace and justice, their order threatened by the darkess the surrounds the galaxy. Jedi Master Ki Piell, is to discover the identity of the newly crowned Sith Master.


Chapter One: A New Order.

Long ago before the formation of the Empire the galaxy was protected by the newly formed Jedi Order. A collection of dedicated peace keepers, who protected the galaxy and its free people from the shadow and darkness that loomed in many corners of the universe.

Far away from the chambers of the Jedi High Council on Coruscant, and lone hooded warrior stood and watched all around him from the shadows of the Alactaarian capital. Jedi Master Ki Piell had been dispatched from the Council to infiltrate the Sith capital of the galaxy, Alactaar. His ancient Jedi hood covered his face and his battered cloak draped around his shoulders, reaching down to his jet black combat boots.

He looked across at two huge oak doors with engravings of Sith warriors scrawled all over the face. Two Alactaarian soldiers stood protecting the doorway, each holding a heavy blaster rifle, Ki Piell looked at the both with his ocean blue eyes, his glare moved from one to the other. He lifted his communication pad from beneath his robes and held it up, a pale flickering image of Master Oppo Rancisis appeared on the dark grey panel.

"Master Rancisis, I have arrived at the compound on Alactaar, I have not yet had a visual of either Master or Apprentice. It is possible they have left, and the building is a decoy to keep us blind from their next move". The figure on the panel flickered the pale blue light became distraught but a voice could still be heard.

"Possible this is Master Piell, in the building only the apprentice will you find I sense. Gone has the master, left his apprentice to protect his capital. Go and confront this apprentice, then the location of the Master revealed shall be".

Ki Piell nodded and held down his communication panel. He placed back beneath his cloak and covered his arms. He walked softly out of the shadow and towards the oak doors opposite him. Before he could fully reach the doors one of the guards held out his blaster rifle.

"What business do you have"?

Ki Piell looked at him from beneath his hood and glared at him with his blue eyes.

"My business is that of my own" he declared.

"I'm sorry sir I think you should step back" the guard pushed his blaster rifle out further.

"Very well" Ki Piell replied. He turned and took a step back, then as fast as a blast from a carbine he spun himself round and force pushed the guard against the oak panel door. From his side he held out his arm and his lightsabre flew through the air and into his grasp. He flicked it round his hand and ignited the emerald green blade from the energy emitter. The second guard began to fire blood red shots of energy from his rifle, all of which were deflected by the humming green blade of the veteran Jedi warrior. Ki Piell pirouetted and sliced his blade straight through the guard's stomach. The motionless corpse fell to the ground and the Jedi deactivated his blade and placed it beneath his cloak.

He turned his head from left to right and glanced around the deserted Alactaarian street and proceeded to stand in front of entrance to the Sith temple. He held out his right hand and exercised a small pushing movement. The huge oak doors flung open, a dark light flickered in the doorway. The Jedi placed his hand beneath his cloak and slowly walked into the darkness.

The deserted Sith temple was clad in darkness. Very little light was to be seen against its jet black walls. Scrawls and engravings of ancient Sith lore were encrypted in blood red hieroglyphics all across the walls. Ki Piell walked along the lightless corridor. He came to a tall winding staircase draped in black velvet, opposite was a door, it was slightly ajar and a dim light could be seen from inside. The Jedi opened it more, he stepped inside and glanced around.

For as far as the mortal eye could see, there were monuments dedicated to fallen Sith warriors, the floor was plated with tiles plated with Alactaarian minerals that gleamed in the dim light. At the far end of what appeared to be an ancient throne room, was a gold plated throne, upon which sat a figure robed in black from head to foot, the Sith apprentice had been located.

He looked up from his trans and his dark eyes looked over the Jedi stood opposite him.

"You have some courage to come here Jedi" he triggered in the direction of Ki Piell.

"Surely you can not think, any Jedi art is a match for the power of the Sith?"

Ki Piell looked at him from underneath his hood, his ocean blue eyes gleamed and he smiled softly.

"You faith in your power makes you venerable, my friend, such faith could lead to your destruction"

The figure rose from his seat and walked a few steps down the centre of the room.

"Your over confidence in your order may prove to be yours Jedi" "You have ventured into a domain where you can know there is no victory" he continued to walk across the plated floor discarding his black robes and throwing them across the floor.

Ki Piell watched him with and kept his arms folded beneath his cloak " I notice you have not been taught the art of patience, you come to attack in the first moments of our encounter, an unwise move I must say"

The figure stopped and looked at Ki Piell, his short silence was followed by a brief escape of laughter. "Do not lecture me Jedi, your arts of patience and subtlety do not frighten me"

"Perhaps you can return to your council and tell them of the warrior you have discovered, I give you this chance to return and never return to our temple" He glared at Ki Piell, his shoulder length black hair covered his face. In his left hand he held a sliver hilt, he had drawn his light sabre an d awaited the move of his Jedi opponent.

Ki Piell slowly unfolded his hands from beneath his cloak, his pale white hands removed his hood letting his long blonde hair fall around his shoulders.

"I am afraid I can not do that" the Jedi replied, "I must do what I swore to do, help bring about the destruction of your order". He flung his cloak across the floor, he stood in his crimson Jedi robes, he pulled his hilt off his belt and held it in his right hand. "It is time for your inevitable destruction" Ki Piell moved his hilt down and ignited his green blade.

The nameless Sith warrior force flipped backwards and ignited his blood red blade from its emitter.

"There will be no destruction other but yours Jedi" he walked forward towards the humming green blade of Ki Piell.

The two warriors' bright energy blades clashed with a huge fizz of energy. Both were reluctant and both of them made their attacks with little effect. Ki Piell moved his humming green blade of energy from his side and swiped down across the floor and then back up and down upon the Sith apprentice.

The dark figure swooped from Ki Piell's swing and jumped back and flipped across the gold plated throne. "Your powers are no match for me Jedi, back away whilst you still can".

Ki Piell smiled at him "you power has blinded your reason and your ability in combat my young friend".

The blackly clad Sith apprentice screamed and lunged over the throne and once again engaged in hand to hand combat with his powerful Jedi opponent. The two did battle beneath the glass window embedded in the rafters of the temple. The moonlight gleamed through it and lit up the room in which they fought.

"Come, my apprentice fights harder than this" Ki Piell gestured to his somewhat weaker Sith dueller.

"Through death you shall appreciate the power of the dark side of the force" with a slicing movement he brought his blood red blade down and aimed to target Ki Piell's chest. With no connection from the Sith's blade Ki Piell jumped into the darkened air and flipped landing behind his opponent running his blade through his spine and letting his body fall to the ground.

"Perhaps now you shall give up the location of your master?". He deactivated his blade and returned it to his belt.

"I shall never give up the location of my mentor, you have failed Master Jedi, the oppression of the Sith shall return, and your order shall fall into legend". With his last words he taunted the order and fell into darkness where he belonged.

The Jedi Master kicked his lightsabre away from his body and returned to reclaim his cloak, pulling it on over his shoulders and disguising his face with his ancient hood. The disguised Jedi softly walked across the floor towards the door, he stopped, and looked back at his fallen foe

"Your Master shall be found, and soon he shall join you in the darkness you have become one with".

He turned and walked back out onto the desolate street, making his way back to his hidden Jedi fighter.

Out of the bleak darkness appeared a tattered fighter, worn out by the battles it had seen. The red stripe of the Jedi was chipped and needed repainting.

"R-8, get her started up"

The Jedi seemed to command his little astro-droid companion, the little green and white astro-droid buzzed and whirred as it made its way into his control point, the little dome poking out from the left wing of Ki Piell's fighter. Still the little droid beeped and whirred, the Jedi looked up from the cockpit.

"Yes R-8, I did, although I don't think he will be troubling us in a while" he smiled to himself and pulled his communication head piece over his ear. The pale cockpit hatch closed with a roaring hiss and the craft lifted off the dark Alactaarian ground.

"Take her back to Coruscant R-8, were going back to the temple" .

The little astro-droid rotated his dome and beeped as he had done back on Alactaar.

The Jedi flicked a blue switch on his cockpit control panel and a pale flickering image of his mentor Master Rancisis appeared.

"Master" the Jedi addressed the powerful Jedi Lord.

"We were wrong about the Master being on Alactaar, all I found was an apprentice, however, a new one he seemed to be, not yet one with the force".

The flickering image gleamed in the darkness of the cockpit.

"This is disturbing Master Piell, do you know the location of the Sith Master? He must not be allowed to gain another apprentice".

"I have no knowledge of the unknown Sith Master, I have not the foresight to locate him, he appears to powerful for me to do so".

"Return to the temple Master Piell" the flickering image of the Jedi Master became distort.

"You must return and address this matter to the council, then and only then shall a course of action be decided".

The Jed Warrior bowed his head.

"Yes Master, I shall return at once"

"May the force be with you Master Piell, try and avoid any unnecessary company on your journey back to the temple, we can not afford another loss, like that of Master Rekkon on Tattooine"

"I understand Master, and may the force be with you".

The blue image of the temple bound Master Rancisis disappeared and the Jedi returned to the helm of his fighter.

"Get ready to take her into hyperspace R-8, get the coordinates through from the navi-computer".

The droid turned his dome head and his computer interface utility appeared from his dome.

"Well here goes" smiled the Jedi he pulled up the handle at the side of his seat and pushed the red coloured button in the centre of his control interface. The ancient Jedi fighter picked up speed and as each second passed the stars seemed to pass and great pace, the tattered little ship had entered the realm of hyperspace, a technology only just developed by its Jedi users. After what seemed only a minutes travel the ship halted and flung backwards as it came out of hyperspace jolting its Jedi pilot.

Ki Piell rubbed his neck and sat forward.

"Now that's why I hate space travel". He said in the direction of his buzzing companion. The little driod buzzed and whirred.

"You speak for yourself R-8, your not sat here where I am" the Jedi smiled and watched his little droid rotate its dome head.

"Yes I'm sure the next fighter I get will have a space for you".

The Jedi laughed softly as he took his ship down into the traffic crammed speed lanes of Coruscant. From a distance one building stood out, it's four spires climbed high, the centre spire dominating the Coruscant sky line. It was the temple of the Jedi, the home of the spiritual protectors of peace and justice.

As the ancient building drew ever closer an oval landing pad appeared from the docking area. Ki Piell took the helm of his ship and landed it softly on the lit area of the landing plate. He unhooked his safety equipment and pushed open his cockpit hatch. He jumped out and landed firmly on both his feet.

"R-8 make sure all the systems have been shut down" the Jedi walked into the temple pulling his cloak over the sliver hilt of his lightsabre.

The cloaked Jedi walked swiftly passing many other of the same order on his way to the oak doors behind which he sat with the eleven other members of the Jedi High Council.

He was soon greeted by Master Rancisis, he bowed in front of his former tutor.

"Greetings Master, It seems like a lifetime since I stood within these walls".

The tall figure of Jedi Master Rancisis smiled, "Indeed it is good to have you back Master Piell, come now the council awaits the course of action we are to take against the growing presence of the Sith".

He put his hand on Ki Piell's shoulder and the pair walked through the double oak doors and into the chamber of the wise Jedi Council.


End file.
